Blood Dragons
The Blood Dragons (Sanguinem Dracones in high gothic) are a Successor Chapter to the Blood Angels, and serve as one of the wardens of the far flung Tyrest Sector, containing worlds of importance to the Imperium, but imperiled by threats on all fronts. Homeworld Their home world is the planet of Plainsfier. A world of varied environments, and a safe atmosphere, it's population live in feudal societies of walled cities, living in servitude to the civilised society on the planet's moon, Taranus. What makes Plainsfier such an ideal recruiting world, is the presence of dragons. Native creatures, these huge beasts come in a variety of shapes and forms, but are universally cunning, deadly and strong. Possessed of fearsome breath, and terrible claw, then regularly raid settlements, burning them to the ground for their own entertainment. These dragons have their own primitive societies, with nests and broods. The dragons come in a variety of races, from the pernicious fire drakes, the plasma firing Tarasques, the heavily armoured Tyrants, and the god-beasts, the Myrmidons. Surviving on Plainsfier is a daily struggle against these monsters. The planet's moon, Taranis, is homed by an advanced society, with glittering spires and voracious forges, who tax the people of Plainsfier, and keeping them in virtual servitude. The people of Plainsfier extract vital minerals that are shipped to Taranis. Taranis itself is relatively barren, relying solely on exports to support itself, and its civilization. With the arrival of the Blood Dragons, they laid claim to both worlds, overthrowing the ruling families of Taranis and devoting the world to producing for their own needs. The Blood Dragons maintain two outposts, the first being their Fortress Monastery on Plainsfier, the second being their outpost on Taranis. Their Fortress Monastery, dubbed the Dragonkeep, is a sprawling structure covering several kilometres. Originally, it was an outpost built during the Great Crusade by the Blood Angels, as a base of operations for missions throughout the region. It was expanded upon multiple times, growing larger, with more significant defences, until the devastating battle of the Andraste system, when the Blood Angel forces in the region engaged a coalition of traitor legions in a devastating battle. With the oncoming siege of Terra, the base was all but abandoned, and in their haste they failed to update logs, and even abandoned stockpiles of weapons and war machines. This base was occupied, and repaired by the Blood Dragons upon their arrival. It includes multiple lines of defence, substantial weapon emplacements, functional armouries, libraries and shrines. One of the most revered place for a battle brother is the hall of hunters, a great hall with decorated with the victories of a hunt, with the dragon's skull, a patch of his scales, and a tag detonating their name, breed, size, and their slayer. On Taranis, they have a smaller outpost, closer to a garrison. This outpost lords over the world, and also commands its significant defence network. History Gene-seed The Blood Dragons can count themselves amongst the sons of Sanguinius, and share the gene-seed of their progenitors, the Blood Angels. Like the Blood Angels, their gene-seed can produce all the organs required to create a Space Marine, and it also significantly extends their lifespan, even beyond other Space Marines. Like their progenitors, they are afflicted by two great curses. Like their progenitors, they suffer from the twin flaws, the Red Thirst, and the Black Rage. The hunt, and artisnary help to focus the mind, and ward off the worst of the effects, but it is still a pronounced issue, that can lead to a once noble Blood Dragon turning into a blood thirsty beast, desperate to tear his foe apart. Such curses make them both a mighty chapter in close quarters, and ever on the edge of madness. The Black Curse can grip a warrior, before battle, or during it, and drive them insane, consumed by the memories of their Primarch, in the hours before his death. While the cases of the Black Curse number less than other Sons of Sanguinius, some would argue the Curse afflicts them much more painfully. Those touched by the Black Curse become ravening monsters, incapable of reason or thought. They can only be controlled by an experienced Chaplain, their iron strong wills, and clarion calls capable of reaching them. While they can discern fellow Sons of Sanguinius, those that do not share their gene-seed are in danger of being torn apart by them. The other side of their flaw is the Red Thirst. During battle, brothers lose themselves to to an all-consuming thirst for blood, cutting into their foe with such a fury that many have mistaken them for monsters. While they can control these urges better than some chapters, the Blood Dragons do not waste these opportunities, and channel them into explosive bouts of rage they refer to as 'The Dragon's Call', in an effort to mask their Flaw. Culture Developing on the feudal world of Plainsfier, they take many of the martial doctrines of their Home-world. Their mannerisms, battle strategies and dress modelled upon the fearsome dragons that inhabit their world. They both respect these dragons, as monsters of paramount strength, and hunt them, as they are dangerous and violent, living on for destruction. Like their progenitors, the Blood Angels, they are perfectionists, seeking to not only master the art of war, but also to master the hunt, and to master artisan crafts, usually working with steel, dragon scale, and dragon bone. Their training and culture instils strong virtues in them, teaching them to protect the Imperium and its servants. To this end, the Blood Dragons often leap to the defence of populations, protecting them over protecting infrastructure. However, they are still barbarous in combat, falling upon a foe in howling fury, with all the strength and fire of a dragon. Blood Dragons often go about their recruiting settlements, ensuring they are still safe from dragon attack, and tutoring the militia. They also spend ample time meditating, using this time to reflect on their own achievements, failings, and on their Primarch. Curiously, their dreadnoughts are unusually active, remaining as tutors, wardens and leaders, to guide the younger generations, at her than spend decades resting. The most unique facet of their culture is the Great Hunt. Held every decade, any brother not engaged in a crusade gathers at the Dragonkeep. Armed with only their armour, a sword, and their wits, they head out into the vast wilderness of Plainsfier. During the Great Hunt, they are expected to go out and slay a dragon. This acts as an important rite of passage, but also as a vital control feature, keeping the populations low and manageable. Brothers of the chapter are expected to go out and stay a dragon, then return the remains to their fortress monastery. Those that return a dragon carcass is given the honour army title of 'dragon', no matter the breed of dragon. However, above even these monsters lies a breed above the rest, the fearsome Myrmidon. Those that stay a Myrmidon earn the title of Myrmidon. Those that slay a Myrmidon often move to the first company, or to leadership roles. In years past, the hunt has been delayed, or cancelled because the chapter could not meet the numbers necessary. They have also had targeted hunts, attack particular broods and nests, or the famous warp hunts of the Librarians, where they hunt the dangerous and rare mutant warp dragons, ensuring they remain extinct. Combat Doctrine The Blood Dragons employ a diverse set of tactics in battle to claim victory, relying on combined arms, and finishing the battle with a crushing assault. Like many Sons of Sanguinius, there is an obvious bias to close assault, with ample numbers of Assault Marines, assault transports, and the like. Often, their shock is accompanied by guttural roars, like that of their Dragons. The Chapter has a heavy reliance on flame-based weaponry, with a copious amount of flamers, melta, and plasma weapons. The Chapter has grown to have a heavy reliance upon powerful relics, including many war machines from the Great Crusade. These have been brought into every element of their battle planning, using them to destroy their foes. The Chapter has a strong fleet presence, and uses this to bring the Emperor's Light to many worlds, falling upon them with a righteous wrath. Likewise, for those worlds besieged by enemies of the Imperium, they appear as heroic angels, delivering them from a dark fate. One of the Chapter's most notable tactics is the 'Dragon's Jaw'. This involves feigning a position of weakness, luring the enemy in closer and closer, until which point the jaws are closed, and the trap is sprung. Their lines suddenly strengthen, reserves emerge from their hiding places, and reinforcements arrive. This tactic is costly, but is used to great effect. During the Battle of the Burning Valley, Chapter Master Falmiir intentionally spread his forces thin while attempting to protect a convoy of refugees. With them appearing at their weakest, their Dark Eldar foes struck at their centre, hoping to deliver a killing blow. Once they were upon his rear guard, Falmiir closed the trap, with airborne reserves suddenly entering the battle, and armoured units taking up positions on either side of the valley. This utterly decimated the Xenos forces, though at a great cost, including Falmiir himself. A second attempt at the tactic was used during the Battle of Plainsfier, when Dragon Lord Ajax lured Chaos forces onto the walls of the Dragon Keep itself, allowing them to pierce the first, second, and third layer of defence. Once they were upon the inner walls, and his objective complete, he launched all his reserves, including several powerful relics, a flight of Dragons called by the Chapter's Psykers, and a rear assault by the Iron Brotherhood. This assault allowed him to wound Warlord Raan, and discover the presence of Taron Rex Chapter Organisation Headquarters Chapter Master *Dragon Lord Ajax Aurak *9 Dragon Guards Sanguinary Priesthood *Lord Darion Gheleos, Sanguinary High priest *12 Sanguinary Priests Sanguinary Guard *Herald Sychal *29 Sanguinary Guards Reclusiam *High Chaplain Arras Narr, Master of Sanctity *Reclusiarch Harrot N'dath *Chaplain *3 Dreadnoughts Logisticiam *Lord Tyran, Warden of the Dragonkeep *1800 Chapter Serfs *900 Servitors Armoury *Brother Kanath Syndel, Master of the Forge *30 Techmarines *200 Servitors Fleet Command *Fleet Commander Librarius *Lord Azran, Chief Librarian *12 Epistolaries *11 Codiciers *6 Lexicaniums *3 Acolytum *2 Dreadnoughts Company Command *Captain *Lieutenant *Ancient *Champion Battleline Squads As assault orientated as the Blood Dragons are, the key of any force is their Battleline squads. Flexible squads, nominally armed for mid-ranged combat, their flexibility allows them a range of roles, such as assault, capture, patrol, search and destroy, and more. Capable of both seizing ground, and then digging in and holding it, any Force Commander applies *Tactical Squad: The anchor of any Chapter, in the Blood Dragons they are sword and shield, preferring flamers to oust the enemy, and sweep defences. Following in the path of Close Support Squads, they take and hold vital objectives, or set up supporting fire positions, allowing them to lay fire on the enemy, or anchor the battle line against offensives or counter-attacks. They can arm themselves for close quarters, carrying flamers and meltas, or for ranged support, with heavy bolters, or missile launchers. *Intercessor Squads: Newly inducted Primaris Marines have been gladly accepted into the wounded Chapter, replacing loses. While less flexible than Tactical Squads, their ability to lay down heavy fire at range is their prized talent. Using their enhanced physiology and heavy duty bolt rifles, their ranged firepower is used to scour the enemy at range, softening them before the assault, or felling them as they approach. *Infiltrators: The Second War for the Tyrest Sector taught the Blood Dragons many harsh lessons about guerilla warfare, and Infiltrators have taken this knowledge to heart. Armed in agile Phobos armour, and equipped with Marksman Bolt Carbines, they carry specialist equipment ideal in the gathering of intelligence, and harming of enemy's intelligence gathering. They range far behind enemy lines, striking weakened enemy flanks, sabotaging materiel, or disrupting enemy communication. Blood Dragon Infiltrators are especially aggressive, conducting frightening shadow wars against their foes. Close Support Squads As scions of the Blood Angels, the Blood Dragons place a heavy reliance on their assault forces, smashing into the enemy lines with a barely contained rage. The howl of Chainswords and rending of flesh are well known to all battle brothers. *Assault Squad: Using jump packs to lift themselves over the battlefield, then to descend, the Assault Squads use this agility to close quickly with their prey, and using close quarters weapons to cleave flesh and bone. They are always in the first wave, breaking into the enemy lines, creating holes in the enemy battle line, isolating infantry, and engaging tanks in close range assaults. On the defence, they are still of great use, launching raids to unbalance their foe, or plugging breaches as mobile reserves. *Inceptor Squad: Heavy duty Jump troops, the Inceptors carry fearsome Assault Bolters, allowing them to sweep the area with concentrated fire, or Plasma Destroyers to melt heavy infantry and vehicles. Such units accompany Assault forces to secure beachheads with heavy fire, ousting any stubborn forces, or tearing through enemy positions. *Reiver Squad: Specialists in infiltration, execution, and terror attacks, some in the Blood Dragons view this as a necessary evil, something that stains the honour of their Chapter, but many accept them as the rawest expression of war their Chapter venerates. First using grav-chutes to infiltrate the combat area, they then work their way towards their target, and launch a brutal decapitation strike, hurling grenades in, and storming the enemy position. Armed with short ranged weaponry, and moving at speeds beyond normal comprehension, they can quickly remove enemy officers and leadership, or strike at the vulnerable rear. *Incursor Squad: Specialists in search and destroy, Incursors carry highly accurate Oculus Bolt Rifles, and multi-spectrum arrays, making them fearsome against any enemies seeking to hide from the Emperor's wrath. Setting up alongside other Vanguard units, they can oust enemy units from cover, or hold against counter-infiltration, and even deploy landmines with the intention of turning battlefields into lethal killing grounds. *Assault Centurion: When facing any fortress, or any defence, the Assault Centurion is called forward to tear that asunder and secure the breaches. While few in number, their heavy armour, breaching drills, and powerful weapons let them tear their way through fortress walls, or hive structures. While their slow pace may relegate them from normal planning, when speed and aggression fails, armour and firepower succeeds. *Bike Squad: Beloved by many Assault Forces, the speed and firepower offered are leveraged to battle at breakneck speed, allowing the Blood Dragons to flank, isolate, and surround their enemies, wearing them down for destruction. Many Bikes are purposely augmented not just for speed, but to produce howling roars as they approach, to replicate the sound of the Dragons the Blood Dragons take their name from. Fire Support Squads As with all Chapters, the Blood Dragons maintain Fire Support Squads, specialists in heavy fire, of a great many variety. Their role is more than just fire support, as they hold positions against attack, or support the battle line with rapid deployments, engage in long ranged fire support, and raze citadels. Such warriors have a variety of skills and expertise, but all specialise in massed, overwhelming firepower. *Devastator Squad: While an assault-orientated Chapter, the Blood Dragons never dismiss the firepower afforded by Devastator squads. As the army advances, they do so under the covering fire of Devastators. As the enemy approaches, they do so under hails of fire. With access to the Chapter's heavy weapons, they can afford to bring many kinds of death, with bolter fire, plasma, lasers, missiles, or more esoteric punishment. Moving from one advantageous position to the next, they deliver fire, but any fool enough to close with them will find they are as vicious as any battle-brother. *Aggressor Squad: Heavily armoured warriors, Aggressors fulfil a similar roll to Centurions, breaching enemy hardpoints, or covering other units. Using heavy Gravis armour, they are more mobile than Centurions, and carry powerfists with incorporated bolters, or flamers, and fragstorm grenade launchers. They are often seen during breaches, advancing ahead of, or behind the main attack force, either carving a path, or laying down covering fire. *Hellblaster Squad: Armed with a variety of advanced plasma weapons, they are skilled marksmen, and are dedicated to the destruction of armour, and heavy infantry. Charged with weapons that can be equally destructive to them, as they are to the enemy, Hellblasters hold the line as fire supporting, reducing infantry to ash, or vehicles to slag, and in dire circumstances they can overcharge their own guns and make a dangerous sacrifice. *Suppressor Squad: The Suppressor carries a heavy duty Accelerator Autocannon, and Omnis armour, allowing them to grav-chute in, then perform battlefield jumps. The cannons lay down a hail of fire, capable of shredding infantry, and worrying some lighter armour. While tactical doctrine says they are intended to support attack by infiltrators, Blood Dragons often employ them in massed Jump Pack assaults, using them soften the enemy before the blade falls. *Eliminator Squad: Marksmanship has always been a pillar of any Dragon's skills, but it has been utterly focused for Eliminators. Hiding under cloaks, disguising their location, they lay in wait with high power Bolt Sniper Rifles, using specialised ammunition to destroy specific targets. They also use Las-Fusils intended to strike tanks, or Instigator Bolt Carbines to provide close range fire power of an enemy strays too close. Such units sow terror and confusion amidst the enemy, sniping from afar, and often out of sight. *Devastator Centurion: Clad in heavily armoured warsuits, Fire Support Centurions carry heavy weaponry, allowing them to slay waves of infantry, enemy armour, or crush fortifications. They are often deployed on the defensive, their enhanced armour, heavy weapons, and pin-point accuracy allowing them to deliver their fire exactly where needed. Though rare, such warriors are seen where the fighting is thickest, ensuring the battle line stands. Veteran Squads *Sternguard Squad: As with many Blood Angel successors, Sternguards are out numbered by Vanguards, but never out gunned. The brave warriors of the Sternguard eschew the desire to sink their sword into the enemy, and instead draw on a reserve of icy calm, focusing into laying waste to the enemy with precision fire. Carrying exotic weapons of ancient pattern, and a range of lethal ammunition. Such warriors go where battle requires them, whether that be pushing the front, or holding the line, and any position in between. *Vanguard Squad: The curle "Iron Fist" of the Chapter, Vanguard Veterans are elite shock troops, acting as tip of the spear. Where they strike, the enemy's battleline crumbles, and the tide turns. Eliminating enemy officers, flanking the enemy, or smashing straight through are all regular objectives of the Vanguard. *Terminator Squad: Clad in tactical dreadnought armour, and carrying some of the heaviest weapons possible, Terminators are the best of the best. They smash through enemy defences, ignoring all but the heaviest weapons, or hold the line, waves of enemy crashing like the ocean does upon rocks. They excel in close quarters, tearing through the bulkheads of Space Hulks, or enemy warships, and carry firepower able to lay waste to whole squads in short bursts of fire. *Terminator Assault Squad: Whereas Terminator squads carry both ranged and close quarters weapons, a Terminator Assault Squad tears into battle with Thunder Hammers and Storm Shields, or paired Lightning Claws, able to pulverise even heavy infantry, or shred them. They can seen where the battle is most dire, teleporting in, or deploying from a Land Raider claw first. Reconnaissance Squads *Scouts Specialist Units *Death Company *Sanguinary Guard *Dragon Guard *Dragoon Riders *Dracohounds *Dragons Specialist Ranks *Chaplain *Death Company Chaplain *Sanguinary Priest *Techmarine *Librarian Dreadnoughts *Dreadnought *Hellfire Dreadnought *Furioso Dreadnought *Death Company Dreadnought *Librarian Dreadnought *Contemptor Dreadnought *Deredeo Dreadnought *Leviathan Dreadnought *Redemptor Dreadnought War Machines *Rhino *Razorback *Damocles *Predator Annihilator *Predator Destructor *Baal Predator *Predator Incinerator *Predator Executioner *Vindicator *Vindicator Laser Destroyer *Whirlwind *Whirlwind Hyperios *Stalker Anti-Air Artillery *Hunter Anti-Air Artillery *Repulsor *Repulsor Executioner *Land Raider *Land Raider Achilles *Lander Raider Crusader *Land Raider Redeemer *Land Raider Prometheus *Land Raider Apollo *Spartan Assault Tank *Typhon Heavy Siege Tank *Sicaran Heavy Tank *Sicaran Venator Tank Hunter *Sicaran Punisher *Astraeus Super-Heavy Grav Tank *Fellblade *Bike *Attack Bike Air and Void Craft Land Speeder Lander Speeder Tornado Land Speeder Typhoon Stormtalon Gunship Stormhawk Interceptor Xiphon Interceptor Stormraven Gunship Storm Eagle Fire Raptor Gunship Caestus Assault Ram Thunderhawk Gunship Thunderhawk Transporter Stormbird Overlord Tempest Falcon Fireshrike Stormkestrel Stormsparrow Drop Pod Lucius-pattern Drop Pod Warships Battle Barge Strike Cruiser Vanguard Cruiser Gladius Nova Hunter Companies First Company, Myrmidons The first company is home to the chapter's veterans, and named after the fierce Myrmidons, the strongest and most feared dragon breeds of their home world. Second Company, Fire Drakes The second company, the Fire Drakes, are one of the closest examples of a codex complaint battle formation. A mixture of tactical marines, assault squads and devastators, they fight as a coherent force, with a ferocity of their namesake. Like their namesakes, they are notable for bringing flame and plasma weaponry to battle. Third Company, Wyvrens Few companies utilise mobile warfare like the Wyvrens do, relying on formations of Rhinos and Razorbacks to rapidly reposition in the field, storming from one side of the battlefield to the other. This flank and manoeuvre tactic allows them to rapidly overcome less mobile enemies, outflanking and picking away at them, then cut deep into their formation for the killing blow. Fourth Company, Thunderlords Named for the thunderous dragons that roost in the northern mountains, Thunderlords are specialists in shock and awe. Deploying rapidly, either from dropships or drop pods, they spill forth into the heart of the enemy, cutting a swathe through them. Fifth Company, Tyrants The Tyrants are specialists at siege work, at both defending against, and prosecuting sieges. Tyrants are selected for their slow and methodical thinking, rather than their haste and speed. The tactical squads of the Tyrants carry slab like shields, to deflect incoming fire, and form lines of impenetrable adamantium for their devastator brethren to fire from. Their assault squads fight as reserves and breachers, exploit holes made in the enemy lines by their borthers. They do not use assault packs, but carry larger than average number of combat shields to protect themselves during their breaches. Sixth Company, Shades Shades are the eyes and ears of the Chapter, often dispersed in small numbers amongst other companies to scout ahead of them. Fashioning themselves after dragons who have evolved into ambush predators, they wear long cloaks to obscure their armour. Their power armour is often modified to provide improved communication and sensor abilities. Most Shades carry weapons designed to terminate enemy forces at long range. These include sniper rifles, stalker-pattern bolters, and seeker-pattern bolters. Some also take shotguns, to terminate foes at close quarters. Expert scouts, saboteurs, assassins and infiltrators, they track the enemy, menace them with hit and run strikes, then finally prepare for the arrival of their brothers in force. Seventh Company, Ironhides Ironhides rely on the tactical flexibility Rhino and Razorback to dominate the field, rapidly redeploying to seize and control enemy territory. Using their armoured vehicles, they can quickly overrun a position, or deploy as reserves, even using it to attack the enemy in hit and run strikes. Eighth Company, Sky Raptors The assault reserve of the Chapter, Sky Raptors are named for vicious pack predators, and hound their foe like a pack. Specialists in devastating close assaults, and hit and run strikes, they use jump packs, bikes and land speeders to harry their foe, before eventually bringing them down in a coordinated hunt. Ninth Company, Tarasques Equal to the devastator reserves of any codex complaint chapter, the Tarasques field a great number of devastators, trained to use a variety of powerful guns to rain fire on their foes. They also utilise Rapier weapon platforms, to provide mobile heavy weapon support, allowing them to bring short ranged artillery and deadly fire to their enemies. Tenth Company, New Bloods The Scout company of the Blood Dragons, the New Bloods differ from the usually seen role of scouting and reconnaissance. Instead they are mobile reserves, aiding their brethren in the fight by quickly and efficiently plugging gaps in the line, and exploiting breaches. Eleventh Company, Leviathans Created not long after the Tyrest Sector was reunited with the Imperium by the Indomitus Crusade, the Leviathans were the first Primaris Marines to join the Blood Dragons. Each were sons of Sanguinius, and thus shared blood with them. Named for fearsome sea serpents, the Leviathans rarely fight as a line company, instead providing Demi-company deployments to other companies. They possess an even mix of different Primaris types. Twelth Company, Behemoths The Blood Dragons, so impressed with the Primaris company gifted to them, petitioned for the immediate creation of two more Primaris companies, providing their own gene seed as stock. The Behemoths were the first of these. Expressly used as a fire and manoeuvre company, their formation is based around the use of Repulsor Grav Tanks, delivering forces into the heart of the enemy, with all other units supporting them. Behemoths have already garnered a reputation as hard chargers, and savage fighters. Thirteenth Company, Bahamuts The final Primaris company raised by the Blood Dragons, the Bahamuts are a force of battlefield carnage and deception, smashing into the enemy from all angles. Mainly Inceptors and Reivers, they launch merciless strikes into the heart of the enemy, then slink away. Bahamuts are known for their great competitions of strength and skill, and bringing trophies from their enemies. Death Company The Blood Dragons, like their progenitors, are susceptible to the Flaw, necessitating the existence of a Death Company. The Death Company is smaller in number than some less stable Blood Angel successor, but balance this out by the incredibly dangerous nature of their Flaw. They become so consumed by madness and grief, they cannot function like a normal Marine, and descend into a maddened frenzy. Those suffering from this can only by directed by a Chaplain trained in such matters, and are directed into suicidal attacks upon their enemies, hoping to find a good death in battle. When they fall victim to the Black Curse, their armour is daubed in black paint, and decorated with red crosses, symbolising the sacrifice made by Sanguinius. They are armed for close combat, and directed into battle, using their super-natural strength to tear apart their enemies. Those unfortunate enough to survive are chained within a vault in the Dragon Keep, their armour held still by remotely operated locks. They are kept subdued and in a trance-like state by being constantly fed prayers, and the voice of their Primarch. Recruitment Equipment Armoury Firearms Munitions Missiles Melee Weapons Explosives and Grenades Armour Wargear Relics and Artefacts Dreadnoughts and Dreadnought Weaponry Notable Dreadnoughts *''Ancient Falmiir, Venerable Conteptor'': Ancient Falmiir is not just an ancient, he is a link to the Chapter's ancient past itself. The fourth Dragon Lord, he was interred in his shell following the battle of Vargryn XVII, felled by plasma fire from heretics. Since then. He whats served as a honorary member of the Lord's Table, and has remained as a vital advisor to the current chapter master, and at times an interim chapter master when the incumbent has fallen, and the Lord-Captains have not decided upon a new leader. However, he has recently remained dormant, having disagreed with the ascension of Ajax Aurak, and remained at odds with him. With the danger of the Second Tyrest War, he has been awoken to do battle once more, leading a talon of his fellow Dreadnoughts. *''Ancient Acheron, Venerable Deredeo'': Ancient Acheron is a venerable Dreadnought of the Chapter, and a vital lynchpin of its continued operations. Whereas many Dreadnoughts sleep between Wars, Acheron finds his solace in continued service to his chapter, rather than in rest. He has served as the interim captain of the Eighth Company and remains to provide counsel to their current serving captain. His massive, heavily armoured frame, carries a battery of missiles and a set of Hellfire Plasma Cannonades, delivering torrents of sunfire that can reduce vehicles to slag. *''Brother Fondera, Leviatan'': formerly the captain of the Third Company, he was mortally wounded during the Battle of the Dragon Shrine, by the Chaos Champion Rekarth. Even in near death, his rage was impossible to contain, so the decision was made to place him into the ancient Leviathan Dreadnought, the ‘’Doom of Traitors’’, fitting for a man betrayed. Most are driven mad in this hellish tomb, but Fondera’s drive for vengeance keeps him some measure of sanity. Striding forward in its mighty shell, he carries a Siege Claw, and a Storm Cannon. *''Brother Kaskil, Furioso'': In life, Kaskil was a true son of Sanguinius. Noble, brave, and carrying the likeness of his father, he quickly ascended to the position of Myrmidon. His role came to an unexpected end when a stray missile struck him, placing him close to death. However, the Sanguinary Priests decided that his service to the Emperor was not yet over. He was interred in a Furioso Dreadnought, ‘’Claws Of Blood’’. In its form, his service continued, where he could wreak havoc upon the enemies of mankind, stomping and smashing through his foes. He takes great pride in his service, but the dissolution that comes with interment in a Dreadnought has been eating at his mind. Ground Vehicles Notable Ground Vehicles *''Chariot of Angels'', Spartan Assault Tank: Recovered from the mass grave site on Andraste VI, the Spartan Assault Tank they recovered was of Blood Angels origin, and attempts to discern its original unit lead to a belief that it may have once been the personal transport of their Primarch. While this has largely been debunked, the name stuck. Lovingly restored, the Chariot of Angels now serves as the 'tip of the spear', leading charges of it's lesser brethren, and disgorging squadrons of terminators into the heart of the fighting. *''Beast of Klendath'', Typhon Heavy Siege Tank: Brother Pendraeth of the Armoury spent years hunting down the Beast of Klendath, piecing together fragmentary records and legends from the locals on Andraste IV. Believing a mighty war machine lay beneath a swamp, abandoned after suffering damage during the Horus Heresy, he led an expedition to recover it. Horrified to find it bore the symbol of the Word Bearers, it was nonetheless recovered, and spent decades being purified, a concentrated effort by the chapter's Librarians, Chaplains and Techmarines to remove every trait of heresy and betrayal from it. Once deemed fit for service, the mighty vehicle saw service supporting the fifth company, its gun bringing down enemy fortifications. Many still view this vehicle with an ill-omen, but despite that it has a stellar field record. *''Foespite'', Sicaran Venator: Found buried in the abandoned halls of the Dragonkeep, Foespite has been in the Chapter for as long as it has existed. A mighty war machine, of rare providence, it has accounted for the deaths of many enemy war machines. During this latest conflict, it has accounted for the destruction of no less than a hundred enemy war machines, becoming a target of utmost priority for the Tau invaders. *''Fortress of Blood'', Fellblade Super-Heavy Tank: The mightiest war machine in the Chapter's arsenal, they spent years retrieving it from the deep mud on the killing fields of Andraste VI. Despite attempts to restore it to full functionality, the machine spirit within has been described as, less than helpful, refusing to submit to the authority of the Blood Dragons, since it had no prior knowledge of the second foundings. Only returning to service when it was threatened by the forces of Chaos, it has become the personal chariot of Lord Kanath Syndel, whose intimate knowledge of the machine allows him to use it to it's greatest potential. Air Vehicles Notable Air Vehicles *''The Dragon's Fury'': A Fire Raptor, found abandoned and damaged within the Dragonkeep, the techmarines cannibalised one of their own damaged Stormeagles to return it to service. A fearsome beast, with an equally fearsome machine spirit, it has become the bane of xenos and traitor alike, its strafing runs marked by a howl likened to that of a dragon. Chapter Fleet *Battle Barge, Ignatius Rex: The flagship of the chapter, Ignatius Rex is a ship of ancient providence, believed to have once been used during the Great Crusade. Possessing a long and illustrious history, the ship has accounted for many feared enemies, include Chaos battleships, and Ork Roks. During the invasion of the Tyrest Sector, the Ignatius Rex was at the forefront of many of the most important battles, carrying scars from numerous enemies. As the conflict escalated, it was forced into hit and run roles, before finally being relegated to the defence of the Blood Dragon's homeworld. During the first and second defence of their home world, it accounted for no less than seventeen cruisers. *Battle Barge, Lord of Fire: The second battle barge of the chapter, the Lord of Fire went with several companies to participate in the 13th Black Crusade. During that hellish conflict, it was disabled during a fleet action, and hastily repaired. Finally limping home, it was immediately tasked with speed to Baal at all haste, as part of the Blood Dragon's pledge to protect their progenitors. *Strike Cruiser, Dragon Slayer: A famed warship, the Dragon Slayer is the youngest of the chapter's strike cruisers, but has earned its place. During the conflict at over Symestra Minor, it single handed broke through the rebel blockade to deliver forces to the planet's surface. Despite being out numbered six to one, it continued to pound both opposing war ships, and targets on the ground. During the Tyrest Crusade, it became feared by the Tau, suddenly appearing above their conquered worlds to deliver death in a multitude of forms, then slipping away if it was never there at all. *Strike Cruiser, Mantle of Flame *Strike Cruiser, Throne of Blood *Strike Cruiser, Valiant *Strike Cruiser, Herald of War *Strike Cruiser, Crimson Blade *Strike Cruiser, Indefatigable *Strike Cruiser, Dragon's Claw Notable Members Ajax Aurak The Chapter is currently lead by Ajax Aurak. Holding the title of 'Dragon Lord', Ajax represents much of the Blood Angels and Blood Dragon's legacy. In battle, he is a powerful and cunning commander, masterfully directing his men in battle, and a formidable combatant in his own right. Off the battlefield, he is a erudite politician, and when he can, he indulges himself in the artistry that his Chapter enjoys. The self-appointed Regent of the Tyrest Sector, he lays many burdens on his shoulders, for the sake of the Imperium. Ajax has courted controversy though, reaching Chapter Master at a comparatively young age, being the youngest of the captains, and third most tenured. With him, he carries many relics of the Chapter. He wears the Dragon Lord's Mantle, an armour of ornate artifice. Inlaid with beautiful silver, and incorporating dragon scale, it carries the horns of the horns of the Dragon King Furmirous, and is protected by a warding forcefield. He wields two relic-weapons of the Chapter, with Voidfang, a power sword of ancient providence, that rends the air itself, and the Claw of the Dragon, made from the Claws of the fallen Fumirous. Ajax himself was born as Ajax Mahvelion, a nobleof Taranis, exiled to Plainsfier for the killing another noble in an honour duel. He would at first be disgusted by the frugal and peasant lifestyle of the Plainsfierians, but came to accept them, and live amongst them, going so far as to change his name to the Plainsfierian, Aurak. Surrounding the Dragon Lord on the Dragon Guard. Modelled on the Sanguinary Guard, they carry scaled armour, and fly into battle on Draconic Jump Packs. Each is a hero on their own right, and their deeds measure up to that of their ancient heroes. *Veteran Sergeant Ikonach: Standing above all others, Ikonach is a hero without compare. Whole Libraries have been filled with his deeds, many of which surpass the Lord Captains of the Chapter. He served the previous Dragon Lord as his Veteran Sergeant, commanding his guard with iron will, as he does now for Aurak. He carries a plasma pistol and the axe *Chapter Champion Aivon: Champion of the Chapter, and the greatest warrior amongst them, by ritual trial, save, perhaps, Captain Revak and the Dragon Lord himself, Aivon has dispatched many foes that think they can challenge the Dragon Lord. He carries the heavy relic-sword, Judgement, and partners it with a drakon dagger, Punishment, using it as a parrying dagger. *Sanguinary Priest Letho: Whereas Sanguinary Priests are often trained to temper that battle-lust so as to preserve their brothers, and protect the wounded, Letho's fury could not be curbed. he possessed all the knowledge and temperament to make him a good apothecary, but instead of advancing with his comrades to secure the wounded, he took to rescuing them himself, cutting enemies in twain to rescue them. These actions caused his censure by the other Priests, and the removal of his Blood Chalice, but gained him a position in the Dragon Guard. *Ancient Magga'Kor: Once the Ancient for the 3rd Company, he held the company banner on the high ground, while surrounded by enemies, surviving a score of wounds, and holding the banner against attacks. He, and his banner were assaulted by a flamer, and while the dragon-hide banner was flame proof, he was not, and while burning, he advanced with the flag, terrifying his enemy into retreat. Such actions saw him assigned to carry the Draco Aeternam, the Chapter Banner created from the hide of Fumirous. *Myrmidon Yuren: Hero of the Kaileden Breach, he was swallowed whole by the Greater Demon Kharish, and enraged by this he drew his Drakon Dagger and began hacking away inside the beast. Such was his fury, the beast began to vomit blood, and convulse in pain, before Yuren eventually cut his way free, through his stomach. He refused multiple promotions, and instead accepted only combat roles. He carries the Dragonstorm Incinerator, Unending Storm. *Myrmidon Reskor: An expert smith, and talented warrior, he wields a combi-flamer, utilising it with deadly accuracy in closer quarters fights. *Myrmidon Bulver: *Myrmidon Okor *Myrmidon Cullach Lord-Captain Revak Lord Revak, better known as the Dragon's Claw, is the right hand of the Dragon Lord, the the Captain of the First Company, and their most powerful duellist. Serving for years, he's loyal to his Chapter, and the Imperium. He's lead a great many battles during the war, leading the First Company into the jaws of death, and emerging victorious. He's an aggressive commander, even in defence, preferring to draw the enemy in before crushing them, trapping them in the dragon's jaws. Lord-Captain Tolan Irvor Lord-Captain Sirinel Lord-Captain Sevestus Lord-Captain Welkath Lord-Captain Dreini lieutenant Ethrad lieutenant Volgrun Lord Darion Gheleos Sanguinary Priest Lotann Yestran to prevent spilling a drop from his grail during a deadly be battle, he drank the entire contents and gained superhuman strength, and later let his blood to replenish it Kanath Syndel, Master of the Forge Izebial, Techmarine Lord Azran, Chief Librarian Chasker Quvar, Epistolary High Chaplain Arras Narr Reclusiarch Harrot N'dath Chaplin Senek Valka death company chaplain Chaplain Mirval When Lord-Captain Kellen of the fifth company fell in battle during the siege of Granthal, the Tyrant's moral was broken, with the company breaking, and losing ground. It was then that Mirval rallied his brothers, taking up the fallen shield of his Captain and bringing his brother's back to the fight. Since then he has lead the Tyrants, carrying with him the Tyrant's Aegis, a large shield wrought from the scales of an immense Tyrant dragon. Myrmidon Sychal, Herald Ancient Paracha Siltan Veteran-Sergeant Eikolon One of the most experienced veterans in the chapter, Eikolon is a warrior of renown, slaying a Myrmidon dragon during his sixth hunt, and leading his squad to victory, regardless of the danger. Eikolon now fights deep behind Tau lines, arming and training the rebels and insurgents still loyal to the Emperor in the conquered territories. Veteran-Sergeant Fraesh Sergeant Sytan Forniel Myrmidon Kolovann Dragon Harrik Dragon Tivanis Reld Brother Kyten Osghan Wralk Ancient Falmiir Once the Dragon Lord, injuries forced him to be entombed in the sarcophagus of a Contemptor-pattern Dreadnought. A vocal opponent of Ajax's strategies, he fights now only to prevent the extinction of his chapter. Ancient Falmiir is not just an ancient, he is a link to the Chapter's ancient past itself. The fourth Dragon Lord, he was interred in his shell following a battle against the Dark Eldar. Since then. He has served as a honorary member of the Lord's Table, and has remained as a vital advisor to the current chapter master, and at times an interim chapter master when the incumbent has fallen, and the Lord-Captains have not decided upon a new leader. However, he has recently remained dormant, having disagreed with the ascension of Ajax Aurak, and remained at odds with him. With the danger of the Second Tyrest War, he has been awoken to do battle once more, leading a talon of his fellow Dreadnoughts. Ancient Acheron, Venerable Deredeo Ancient Acheron is a venerable Dreadnought of the Chapter, and a vital lynchpin of its continued operations. Whereas many Dreadnoughts sleep between Wars, Acheron finds his solace in continued service to his chapter, rather than in rest. He has served as the interim captain of the Eighth Company and remains to provide counsel to their current serving captain. His massive, heavily armoured frame, carries a battery of missiles and a set of Hellfire Plasma Cannonades, delivering torrents of sunfire that can reduce vehicles to slag. Brother Fondera, Leviatan formerly the captain of the Third Company, he was mortally wounded during the Battle of the Dragon Shrine, by the Chaos Champion Rekarth. Even in near death, his rage was impossible to contain, so the decision was made to place him into the ancient Leviathan Dreadnought, the ‘’Doom of Traitors’’, fitting for a man betrayed. Most are driven mad in this hellish tomb, but Fondera’s drive for vengeance keeps him some measure of sanity. Striding forward in its mighty shell, he carries a Siege Claw, and a Storm Cannon. Brother Kaskil, Furioso In life, Kaskil was a true son of Sanguinius. Noble, brave, and carrying the likeness of his father, he quickly ascended to the position of Myrmidon. His role came to an unexpected end when a stray missile struck him, placing him close to death. However, the Sanguinary Priests decided that his service to the Emperor was not yet over. He was interred in a Furioso Dreadnought, ‘’Claws Of Blood’’. In its form, his service continued, where he could wreak havoc upon the enemies of mankind, stomping and smashing through his foes. He takes great pride in his service, but the dissolution that comes with interment in a Dreadnought has been eating at his mind. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Chapter is garbed in the blood red armour favoured by the sons of Sanguinius, with the alterations being grey pauldrons, with black trimmings. Those that carry the Aquila or similar decorations have them in silver or platinum. Like their progenitors, helmet colour denotes rank, with yellow for Close-Support marines, and blue for Fire Support, and in all cases with green optics. However, veterans of the first company carry black helmets. Veterans with Assault or Fire Support specialities carry a yellow or blue face mask of their respective unit. Sergeants are distinguished by black pauldrons, Lieutenants by red pauldrons, and captains by gold. Apothecaries have alabaster white shoulder pads, and backpack. Librarians carry the colours of the Librarius, but carry the Chapter colours on each shoulder. Techmarines likewise carry the colours of the Mechanicus, with Chapter colours on each shoulder. Chaplains are daubed in inky black paint, with white skulls. The unique Sanguinary Guard are in armour of pure gold, and perfect white wings, while the Death Company strike their colours and wear only black, marked with red crosses. Unique to is the Myrmidon Guard, the Honour Guard of the Chapter Master. They carry black helmets with a golden stripe. The left pauldron carries the Chapter's sigil in black, while the right carries the speciality in black. While the Battle Line, Fire Support, and Close Support use codex adherent markings, with company number contained within in white. Elites use the Black Dragon head sigil, and Headquarters use the Red Dragon Rampant, with a smaller company marking in black. Company markings are derived by the right knee *First Squad: Dragon Claw marking *Second Squad: Dragon Flame *Third Squad: lightning bolt *Fourth Squad: dragon wing *Fifth Squad: dragon head *Sixth Squad: meteorite marking *Seventh Squad: Horizontal fire *Eight Squad: Dragon and sword *Ninth Squad: Serpentine dragon *Tenth Squad: dragon skull Weapons are painted black, though on occasion carry yellow decoration, or yellow accents, usually those of ancient providence. Brothers are encouraged to create both personal heraldry and decorations. Black flame markings, black lightning bolt icons, black, red, and silver filigree, inlaid gems, and intricate metal work are all known to the craftsmen of the Blood Dragons. Honour markings taken from their recruiting world are also common, with black or red 'claw marks' on the helmet, usually situated over the eyes, the length and number denoting the honours achieved. Fang, claw, and scale decorations are also common, usually taken as trophies during the hunt. Some more artificed armour has scale decorations built into it's ceramite shell, or claws extending over the knuckles, or exhausts in the visage of dragons. Chapter Badge Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding